Love At First Sight
by shadowdelta47
Summary: Episode 3: Shadow falls for a certain someone, and Gir and Space Core try to help him get the girl. Eddsworld cameo too!
1. Chapter 1

Love At First Sight

Chapter 1

"Space, space, wanna go to space, wanna, wanna go to space. Ooh, ooh! Hi. Where we going? Let's go space. I love space. I'm the best at space. SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

Shadow was going to go mad if this went on any longer.

Ever since he had taken Gir and Space Core home, both little robots had been DRIVING HIM CRAZY. Space core wouldn't shut up about space, and Gir just created disaster everywhere he went.

He practically thanked the heavens when the Elder's called him for another job.

"We have detected strange activity coming from the Transformers universe swirl." Explained Mickey.

"Universe swirl?"

"A universe swirl is a group of similar universes. It's kinda like a solar system." Explained Homer. "Fanfiction, alternate timelines, and alternate universes are like the surrounding planets, and the main universe is like the sun."

"Wow Homer, I never thought you'd say something that intelligent." Said Shadow.

"Hey, when you're famous, you gotta stack up on the smarts."

"ANYWAY," Mickey said rather loudly, "The source appears to be from each universe coming into alignment. We don't know what'll happen if they align, but we'd like you to be in at least one of those universes when it happens."

"Sounds easy enough. How long till they align?" said Shadow, cracking his knuckles.

"Forty-eight hours. That's two days. Remember: as soon as the universes align, be alert. Anything could happen."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just consider this a vacation."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Though he knew that he was on the job, Shadow was going to treat this trip like a vacation. After all his different missions, he felt he deserved a break.

The Elders said he could go to any Transformers universe, since the same effect would occur in each universe when they aligned. Shadow had chosen to go to Transformers Animated.

"_After all, there's a chance I might see __**her**__." _Shadow thought to himself.

After he had packed everything (mostly just beach stuff), he then instant transmissioned to the universe.

It was only after that he had checked into a hotel and gotten into his hotel room that he felt some rocking in his bag.

He opened up his bag to find the two sources of his eternal torment.

Gir and Space Core.

Gir smiled sheepishly and Space Core had a "please don't be angry" look in his eye.

Shadow's eyes twitched for a moment, and then relaxed. He looked both the little robots right in the eyes.

"You two are to behave while you are here. Got that?"

They both nodded slowly.

Using his scanners, Shadow went around all of Detroit, searching for his target. He looked on every street, every back alley, everywhere!

Finally, his scanners found _**her**_.

She was in a park 2.5 kilometers to the west. Shadow was there almost immediately.

Using a bush, he crept up Solid-Snake style, and peeked.

There, along with the giant mech Bumblebee, was a short, slender teenage girl with dark skin and red hair with bangs.

Sari Sumdac, 16-year-old techno organic teen.

Ever since Shadow had seen her back in the real world, he had had a crush on her. He thought of her as absolutely beautiful, with her blue eyes and cute face….

Suddenly, Gir and Space Core.

"Whatcha looking aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Gir asked.

"Nothing. Go away."

"Do you like that girl over there?"

"Nunya."

"Nunya what?"

"Nunya business, now go away."

"We can help yooooooooooooou…"

"Oh yeah, how?"

Both Gir and Space Core got devious looks on their faces.

"…..I never should have asked."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Mission: Get Shadow close to target**

**BEGIN!**

"The space target is by the space restaurant, over." Space Core barked into his headset.

"Affirmative. Subject is ready to go. Also, my bunions are burning, over." Gir replied into his headset."

Shadow was standing right next to them both, waiting to be "inserted" as they had implied.

"You know, it's kind of stupid to be talking into headsets when you're standing RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER."

"SP to GI, I like saying over, over." Said Space Core ignoring the comment."

"GR to SP, I also like saying over, over."

"Over."

"Over."

"Over."

"Over."

"WILL YOU JUST GET ON IT?!"Shadow yelled at the both of them.

**5 Seconds Later…..**

"You're going to launch me from a giant slingshot so that I conveniently appear right next to her."

The two robots nodded slowly with grins on their faces.

"And then I just talk to her?"

They nodded again.

"… do I have a say in this situation?"

"NOPE!" the robots shouted, and with they pulled the lever.

Basically, Shadow's launching went something like this.

watch?v=-wsPYtmcFx4

(Author: Sorry, couldn't find anything better.)

When he landed, there was nothing there!

"Hey! What happened?!"

**5 seconds earlier…**

"Hey Sari, we gotta go." Said Bumblebee.

"Alright then, I was getting bored anyway." said Sari, and then they drove off.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"…I HATE MY LIFE."

Gir and SP came out of the bushes, still wearing their headsets.

"Where'd the pretty lady go?" asked Gir, unaware of what had just happened.

Shadow turned to the two robots. "Not surprisingly, your plan failed. Now we do this my way." He smiled evily. "And I know just what to do…."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will involve Sari more, just so you know. This Sari though is slightly based off the one in LuisJM's story. Hope you don't mind, Luis!**

Chapter 4

**IN SHADOW'S HOTEL ROOM**

A map of Detroit was laid out across the table, with Shadow, Space Core, and Gir all looking over it. They were making their plan of attack for Shadow to capture Sari's heart.

"All right, so our target can usually be found in three places." Shadow said, pointing at three locations on the map. "The Burger Bot restaurant, Sumdac Tower, and the Autobot's base. Now the base is out of the question, since I will be immediately suspected, so we need to catch her at one of the other two locations."

"And what do we do when see her?" Gir asked.

"…..I don't….know, actually. Which is why a friend of mine is coming down to this universe." Shadow began to roll up the map. "His plans are random, but usually work, which is why I need his help. For he is none other than….!"

"Why am I here again?" Tom asked, his empty eye-sockets blinking in boredom.

"Well, aren't you the ladies' man of your group?" Shadow asked.

"Well, since Matt only cares about himself, and Edd only cares about cola, I guess so."

"Good. Now, what's the plan?"

"Uhhhh…..I'll have to get back to you on that."

"I knew I should've gotten Johnny Bravo." Shadow muttered to himself. "Fine, we'll just improvise then."

"Sounds good to me." Tom said, taking a swig of Smirnoff.

At that moment, Gir came out of nowhere….followed by a bunch of random teenage girls.

Shadow and Tom stared for a full ten minutes.

Shadow then cleared his throat and spoke up. "Gir….why are there a bunch of potential fangirls following you?"

Gir smiled stupidly. "They said I was cute!"

Shadow frowned. "So they are fangirls."

Tom spoke up. "You know, Matt was chased by a horde of fangirls once."

Shadow perked up at this. "Really?"

"Yeah, they caused such a ruckus in the mall once that I was able to steal a whole bunch of stuff."

A lightbulb suddenly popped on in Shadow's head. "I think I have an idea."

"All right, the target is in position with the Yellow bug. Repeat, the target is in position." Tom barked into his radio.

"Good," said Shadow on the other end. "Now….**release the fangirls.**"

**Meanwhile….**

Sari hummed to herself as she and Bumblebee walked through the park.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" said Bumblebee.

"Yeah, sure is." She said. "Ever since we turned Megatron over to the Cybertronian authorities, things have been pretty peaceful on Earth."

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise. The two friends stopped and listened. The rumbling got louder and louder, until a large group of teenage girls appeared.

"THERE HE IS, GIRLS! GET HIM!" The teenage girls then proceeded to run straight at Bumblebee.

"Crap," he said, then proceeded to run away. "Don't worry, Sari! As soon as I lose these crazy girls, I'll be back!" The predators and prey then went off into the distance.

Sari sighed, then decided to wait on a park bench.

"Hi there."

Sari turned to see a tan-colored guy wearing black sweatpants, a grey t-shirt, and a black sweater.


	5. Chapter 5

**Since summer is coming up, I'll probably have more time to post new chapters for my stories, and maybe make some new ones! I'm also thinking about starting a Deviantart account for my art, and uploading videos to my YouTube channel instead of just logging my favorite ones. Enjoy the show!**

Chapter 5

"I saw your friend being chased." Said Shadow, as he sat down on the bench next to Sari. "Will he be okay?"

"Uh...he'll be fine, I guess." Sari said.

There was a bit of awkward silence.

"Sooo….nice weather we're having."

"I guess…"

More awkward silence.

"_Dammit, Shadow! The very girl you've been pining over for most of your life is right in front of you! GROW SOME BALLS, AND TALK TO HER!" _Shadow screamed in his mind.

"Y'know... I may be a teen, but I'm actually here on business."

"Really? What's your job?"

"Uh...that's classified." Shadow said. "So...something's supposed to be happening tomorrow, tough I don't know what."

"Well, there is a meteor shower tomorrow…"

"Is there now? That might be related to the event."

"What event?"

"Erm, nothing. Say….would you like to see the meteor shower with me?"

"Well...sure why not?"

"Good! We'll meet her in this same spot, okay?"

"Sure. See you later!" Sari then walked off to find Bumblebee.

"That...was the best moment of my life!" Shadow then proceeded to do a little dance.

"Well, someone's happy."

Shadow turned around to see Tom with a smirk on his face.

"It would seem the mission was a success." Shadow said triumphantly. The two then gave each other a high five.

"Guess I can take it from here. I'll send you back to your own universe."

"Nah, I got it." Tom said.

"How?"

"I have a spoon-powered universe machine!" Tom then whipped out what looked like wallet, dropped a spoon in it, then disappeared.

"…..he really doesn't make any sense."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, I consider this chapter to be crap, but tell me what you think. I'm waiting for reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK, FOOLS! I have a new chapter for ya! Will Shadow and Sari hit off? What is the mysterious force that will appear? LET'S FIND OUT! Oh, and just for good measure…sandvich.**

Chapter 6

Shadow waited at the park bench, wearing his best sweater, and a t-shirt saying I AM HANDSOME. He even brought snacks – nachos and two bottles of Energon.

"_I can't believe this is happening! I'm finally going on a date with the one person I've loved for I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG!" _he thought to himself. _"This is going to be the best date ever!"_

At that moment, Sari walked up, carrying a telescope. Shadow immediately fixed his hair, checked himself, then put on a big smile.

"Hey Shadow! Ready for the meteor shower?" Sari asked.

"Er-yeah! I can't wait!" Shadow said nervously.

**5 minutes later….**

"Ooh, look! It's starting!" Sari then pointed up at the sky.

Several tiny streaks of light came down across the night sky. The two lay back in the grass and watched as they fell.

"_Boy, I don't know what the elders were worried about."_ Shadow thought to himself. _"It's just a meteor shower, what could possibly-"_

_*BOOM*_

"_-go wrong."_

A large dark portal began to form in the sky, growing bigger and bigger. Then it stopped… and a terrifying creature began to come out.

It was black and purple. It was as big as ten Godzillas. It was the most feared being who ever existed in the Transformers universe.

"Oh no." Shadow said.

"What is that thing?!" Sari asked fearfully.

"One of the most deadly entities in the Transformers universes – D-void."

"Wait – universes?!" Sari looked over at Shadow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Weeeeeell….remember that job I mentioned? It happens to be being one of the guardians of the multiverse."

"WHAT!?"

"Well I meant to tell you, but- "

"How could you not tell me something so AWESOME!"

"Uhh…I wasn't sure how you'd respond." Shadow pointed at D-Void, who had already begun causing havoc. "Anyway, we need to get D-Void back into his own universe before he causes any damage."

"Not a problem. I'm part-Transformer." She immediately transformed into her battle-suit mode.

"I know." Shadow transformed his hand into his Subsonic Repeater. "I am too."

Citizens fled as the large mass of energy and destruction leveled everything in sight. Cars exploded, buildings crumbled, and men were screaming like little girls.

Sari and Shadow quickly arrived on the scene. "He's already started," said Shadow. "There's no way we can actually destroy him, but we can send him into the universe he was originally trapped in."

"And how are we going to do that?" Sari asked quizzically.

"You get his attention. I'll take care of the rest." The two then split up.

Shadow whipped out his portal gun, and immediately began tapping at the keys on the side.

_Readjusting portal size…._

_Portal size adjusted to: 1000x1000_

"Now to get him position." Shadow looked over to D-Void. "I just hope Sari can distract him long enough so I can do that."

"Hey you! Giant energy monster thing!" Sari fired few blasts in its direction. "Catch me if you can!"

The monstrosity slowed turned its head, and then addressed her by bellowing its purple fire breath.

"Yipe!" Sari immediately ran off, D-Void on her tail. She ran, but was instantly scooped up.

"Whatever you're doing Shadow, do it faster!" she screamed as D-Void charged up his lasers.

*PWOP*

Instantly, the harbringer of destruction falls through the giant portal on the ground, which then instantly closes.

Shadow then catches Sari in his arms.

"So….you wanna finish watching that meteor shower?"

"So will I see you soon?" Sari asked when the shower had ended.

"Sure. I'll visit as much as I can." Sari suddenly gets up close to him, and he blushes a bit.

"You know…" she says in a low voice, "I can tell you like me."

Shadow blushed even more.

"But I'm not ready for that yet. We can still be friends though. Plus, I think we make awesome crime-fighting partners, right?"

Shadow was both crushed and excited at this statement. Crushed because she only wanted to be friends, excited because she only wanted to be friends **for the moment**!

"Wellseeyoulaterbye!" And at that, he instant-transmissioned away.


End file.
